


Favori mon amour

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cock Piercing, Consort Iwaizumi, Consort Kageyama, Consort Kindaichi, Consort Kunimi, Consort Makki, Consort Mattsun, Eunuch Kuroo, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Partners Sharing, Sultan Oikawa, Tongue Piercings, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Quand le Sultan Oikawa s'ennuie, ses pensées divagues immanquablement vers ses consorts. Mais tout particulièrement vers son favori, Kageyama, sur qui il aime tout spécialement tester ses envies les plus folles. Et s'il peut, en plus, impliquer ses autres consorts, alors l'intérêt peut s'avérer d'autant plus passionnant.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Favori mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE AUJOURD'HUI ! (29/04)  
> J'en reviens pas que j'ai déjà 23 ans....

**_L_** e corps perclus de crampes, Oikawa se laissa délicieusement glisser dans l'eau chaude de son bain, et s'étira lentement tout en pensant à la journée harassante qui avait précédé cette soirée d'ors et déjà promettante.

Être Sultan demandait de nombreuses responsabilités. Les cérémonies officielles, les apparitions publiques, les accords politiques, et les activités militaires dévoraient son emploi du temps déjà bien chargé par ses obligations de souverains. Alors pouvoir prendre un bon bain revitalisait son énergie aussi bien que le ferait une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit moelleux et confortable. Il savait de quoi il parlait. À n'en pas douter, son lit était le plus confortable du sultanat.

C'est donc tout naturellement que ses pensées coulèrent vers un plaisir tout aussi agréable, et que son esprit se vit accaparé par ses désirs les plus intimes. Oikawa possédait en tout, et pour tout, six consorts. La vie lui avait donné un goût prononcé pour la gens masculine, et il préférait de loin la compagnie de ses beaux mâles à celle de sa femme qu'il faisait l'effort de côtoyer une fois par semaine pour la conception de ses héritiers. Pour le moment, Shimizu ne lui avait donné qu'une fille. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il était fait ainsi. Ses conquêtes étaient exclusivement masculines, et, pour le plus grand regret de ses conseillers, cela ne changerait pas.

\- Kuroo, appela-t-il en s'emparant d'un pétale de rose qui flottait non loin de lui.

\- Oui, votre majesté?

\- Fais venir mes consorts.

\- Bien votre majesté.

Habitué par les demande de son maître, et loin d'être affecté par ses goûts particuliers, l'eunuque s'inclina, un sourire peint sur le visage, et partit quérir les compagnons qu'Oikawa s'était lui-même choisi après la mort de son père.

Le premier consort à rejoindre son harem n'avait été personne d'autre que son ami d'enfance et Général, Iwaizumi Hajime, qu'il aimait beaucoup appeler Iwa-chan.

Cela ne s'était pas fait sans peine. Iwa-chan était partageur, mais il n'aimait pas les obligations soumises aux consorts, et cela avait contraint Oikawa à lui créer une place spéciale au sein de son armée. Une place secrète qui permettait à Iwa-chan d'agir comme il le souhaitait sous couvert de son autre titre, et qui lui permettait de protéger son maître et amant de toute traîtrise. Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'étaient ensuite joint à Iwa-chan, agrandissant son harem, et agrémentant celui-ci d'une ambiance toujours plus animée et joyeuse. Hanamaki et Matsukawa, communément appelés Makki et Mattsun, avaient un passé très particulier. Mis en vente sur le marché aux esclaves, et présentés comme des sodomites par les marchants, Oikawa n'avait su résister à l'idée de les prendre à son service, car leur situation ne lui rappelait que trop douloureusement sa propre préférence pour les hommes. Bien entendu, il leur avait laissé le choix de devenir ses amants ou non. Tout en insistant quelque peu (il se devait de l'avouer), et tout en les séduisants à outrance. Oikawa n'avait aucune limite. Surtout quand il désirait ou aimait quelque chose, et quand il aimait quelque chose, c'était à vie. Or, Makki et Mattsun s'étaient avérés très séduisants... et leur joie de vivre comblée par leur tendance à plaisanter sur tout les sujets, permettait à Oikawa d'alléger son esprit de Sultan.

C'était au tout début de son reigne, quand la population ne connaissait pas encore ses "travers", mais Oikawa n'y avait, de toute manière, jamais vraiment trouvé une quelconque importance. L'important étant justement qu'il soit bon souverain, et qu'il aie des héritiers pour lui succéder. Or, jusqu'à présent, il respectait tout ses devoirs.

Pour compléter un peu plus son harem, trois derniers consorts étaient arrivés quelques années plus tard. Kindaichi, Kunimi, et Kageyama - de son joli prénom: Tobio - étaient tous issu d'un prélèvement de l'impôt sur le sang.

Cet impôt sur le sang nommé devchirmé, était une tradition séculaire qui offrait, à des adolescents précieusement choisi, d'obtenir des postes à haute fonction au sein du pays à qui ils étaient offerts en tribus. La plupart finissait par intégrer l'armée. Les plus brillants avaient la possibilité de devenir fonctionnaire. Oikawa avait péché Kunimi parmi les fonctionnaires. Son allure décontractée, ainsi que sa langue bien pendue qui ne manquait jamais d'asséner les vérités les plus brutes lui avaient irrémédiablement plu. Chose rare, le jeune homme n'avait pas refusé une seule de ses avances. Mieux, il l'avait attiré dans son lit, et était parvenu à lui soutirer la promesse d'intégrer Kindaichi à son harem. Kunimi n'avait pas tenté de cacher sa relation amoureuse avec le jeune soldat. Au contraire, ce fut même la première chose qu'il avoua à Oikawa qui, bien entendu, n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il savait ce que c'était de désirer quelque chose, et lui-même n'appréciait pas quand cela lui était inaccessible. Le Sultan était toujours prêt à faire des compromis si cela lui permettait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne pouvait cacher que l'innocence de Kindaichi l'avait grandement attiré. Son côté protecteur s'était mis à flamber dès leur première rencontre... mais plus encore quand il avait croisé Tobio.

Le coup de foudre au premier regard.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Comment dire... il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux de son allure famélique néanmoins vulnérable. Et ce regard... une oasis en plein désert dans lequel Oikawa ne demandait qu'une chose: s'y abreuver jusqu'à n'en avoir plus soif. Il se dégageait de ce jeune homme une assurance qui fascinait Oikawa. Il était étonné qu'un jeune homme dont l'allure - qui lui rappelait les porcelaines de l'Est - puisse se montrer si sûr de lui. Ses compétences n'étaient pas à démontrer non plus. En terme d'oeuvres militaires, il surpassait ses camarades de l'armée. Il avait un esprit vif, clair, et Oikawa soupçonnait que leurs déterminations à obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient soient semblables en tout point.

Son cœur avait craqué comme on brise un vase trop remplis d'eau. Il n'avait pas su contenir son émotion face à ce jeune homme qui avait, par le même coup, dû subir son amour comme un raz de marée. Un raz de marée assuré d'engloutir sa cible.

Enfin... Tobio avait résisté. Longuement. Très longuement. Oikawa n'avait jamais cru qu'une personne plus bornée qu'Iwaizumi puisse exister. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne l'avait rendu que plus déterminé à obtenir l'amour de Tobio. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même: Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Peu importe les moyens et le temps que cela pouvait lui prendre.

Mah, il ne négligeait pas ses autres conquêtes pour autant. Et puis, la possessivité de Tobio s'était avérée touchante au final. Néanmoins, sa possessivité ne s'arrêtait pas à Oikawa.

Effectivement, le jeune homme entretenait un lien très étroit avec chacun des consorts qui partageaient le harem du souverain. Certaines affections restaient cependant distantes, mais Oikawa le sentait, elles étaient bien là. Par moment, le Sultan avait même l'impression d'avoir créé sa propre version de la famille. Il les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient la plupart du temps. Et du moment que cela ne sortait pas du harem, ils étaient même autorisés à coucher ensemble. Cependant, si Oikawa les désirait, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à lui dire non.

Enfin.... si, ils pouvaient lui dire non, bien entendu... mais seulement s'il était assuré d'avoir une compensation pour ce refus. Encore une fois, Oikawa savait rester arrangeant. Quand il le voulait.

\- Votre majesté, vos consorts, fit Kuroo en revenant.

Ah, il avait fait vite.

\- Merci Kuroo, tu peux t'en aller, fit le Sultan en se retournant pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre...

\- On t'appellera, le coupa Tobio avant de s'avancer vers Oikawa, et de se baisser gracieusement pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir face à cette démarche désormais naturelle. Il avait dû lutter pour que chacun de ses consorts apprennent à lui offrir cette grâce dès qu'il les demandait.

Oikawa eut à peine le temps de savourer la tenue pour le moins osée de son consort, que celui-ci fût sans pitié poussé dans le bassin.

\- Tu prends trop de temps, minus, ricana Makki en le voyant refaire surface, prit par la toux, avant de réclamer les lèvres de son Sultan et maître.

Une fois fait, Oikawa crocheta l'un de ses lourds colliers en or, et le tira à son tour sans ménagement dans le bassin pour venger Tobio.

Il le regarda plonger, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et lâcha un ricanement quand sa victime remonta depuis le fond.

\- Ça c'était un coup bas, votre majesté, ronronna-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux trempés en arrière.

\- T'as cherché, Makki, gronda Iwaizumi en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son souverain. La prochaine fois, attends-toi à finir noyé.

\- Iwaizumi, la voix de la raison, chantonna Mattsun. J'aiderai si nécessaire, ajouta le jeune homme avant de planter un baiser sur le front de Oikawa qui, dos plaqué contre la paroi du bassin, lui avait présenté son visage par pur réflexe. Bonsoir, votre majesté.

\- Bonsoir, Mattsun. Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé?

\- Évidemment, roucoula son consort en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu à un Tobio rouge écarlate qui, depuis le milieu du bassin, sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même à cette mention.

Mattsun s'installa sur le rebord du bassin, les demi-jambes plongées dans l'eau et se mit à battre des pieds, un sourire satisfait et confiant planté sur ses lèvres.

Assurément, il s'était bien amusé.

\- J'ai aidé, confirma Kunimi, qui, main dans la main avec Kindaichi, vinrent planter leurs lèvres sur chacune des joues d'Oikawa.

\- C'est bon à entendre. Il ne vous a pas causé trop de mal?

\- Il a beuglé comme un animal qu'on égorge, affirma Kunimi en pénétrant dans l'eau.

\- Je... pas du tout! s'offusqua Tobio en reculant d'un pas, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine, et l'autre sur ses parties intimes.

Tobio mentait très mal, il était trop honnête pour son propre bien. Oikawa adorait ça.

\- Viens t'asseoir que je vois le résultat, ordonna-t-il en tapant le dessus du muret pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir.

\- Mais...

\- À moins que tu préfères que je vienne te chercher? proposa Oikawa, tenté par l'idée. Tu sais que je finirais par les voir un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

Coincé, Tobio s'avança nerveusement vers son souverain, puis s'installa là où lui avait demandé de s'asseoir Oikawa qui vint se caler entre ses cuisses. Cuisses qu'il encadra sans ménagement de deux mains terriblement possessives.

Trempé des pieds à la tête, sa tignasse brune dégoulinant de toute part, le jeune homme était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant qui lui collait à la peau en raison de l'eau du bassin, et portait un haut qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine. Quelques bijoux fantaisistes sertis de saphirs cernaient ses poignets, son cou, et ses oreilles.

Un pur plaisir des yeux.

Oikawa se fit violence pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements sur le champ. Il voulait prendre son temps.

\- Bien. Maintenant, montre-moi.

La honte colora de nouveau les joues de son consort. Il n'était pas du tout motivé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais ses mains finirent par s'activer sous le regard perçant de son amant.

D'un geste peu assuré, il entreprit de défaire le laçage dorsal qui retenait le pauvre bout de tissus qui cachait sa poitrine. Une fois fait, il déposa l'étoffe sur ses genoux, et se dandina nerveusement, non sans éviter d'assister à la réaction du Sultan.

Oikawa, dont le regard n'avait cessé de fixer l'endroit de tout ses désirs, sentit clairement son poul s'accélérer tandis que ses yeux se posaient avidement sur les magnifiques tétons de son Tobio adoré. Roses et pointant narquoisement dans sa direction, ceux-ci s'étaient vu agrémenté de deux anneaux en or pas plus large que l'index du souverain dont l'esprit se figea aussi assurément qu'un chat prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Et tandis qu'il se mettait déjà à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces anneaux qu'il se voyait déjà titiller, il se pourlécha la lèvre et se vit glisser sa langue et ses dents sur ces tétons encore vierge de sa bouche. Son sexe se durcit brusquement lorsque ses pensées se transformèrent en performances plus poussées, et intérieurement, il ajouta une longue chaîne en or à ces deux anneaux qu'il s'imagina tirer vers lui tandis que Tobio le chevaucherait sans ménagement tout en hurlant son nom. Quasi inconscient de son geste, il leva la main dans le but de toucher l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Tobio qui recula son torse avant qu'il ne puisse caresser sa peau qu'il savait si douce.

\- Non! C'est... c'est encore sensible, fit son consort d'un ton angoissé. Ne me touchez pas là.

Le cœur cognant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, Oikawa lâcha un rire nerveux. Et bien qu'il se sente quelque peu vexé par la réaction de son consort, il ne put s'empêcher de comprendre son rejet, et reporta son attention sur un autre endroit de son anatomie. Délicatement, il l'attira à lui d'un bras possessif, et vint embrasser son ventre, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Le geste provoqua un long frisson de plaosir chez Tobio qui referma les jambes sur le buste de Oikawa. Toujours installé entre ses cuisses, celui-ci entreprit de défaire les nœuds qui retenaient son pantalon sur les hanches de son amant.

Action qui ne passa pas inaperçue par le porteur du vêtement en question.

Tobio eut la mauvaise idée de retenir ses mains et Oikawa siffla de déplaisir à ce geste.

\- Votre majesté, couina faiblement Tobio qui se savait en tord de lui refuser cette partie là de son anatomie.

\- Je t'ai ordonné de me montrer, gronda le Sultan, la bouche toujours collée à son ventre.

\- Mais...

\- Tobio-chan.

Le ton sec fit comprendre à Tobio qu'une protestation supplémentaire lui coûterait très cher.

Il concéda finalement à lâcher les mains de Oikawa, et celui-ci en profita pour soulever ses hanches d'une main ferme. Dans geste assuré, il lui retira son dernier vêtement.

\- Oh bordel, pas étonnant qu'il aie hurlé comme si on lui avait coupé les parties..., souffla Makki après avoir lâché un sifflement impressionné.

Oikawa n'y fit pas attention, trop focalisé sur sa cible, mais il ne rata pas le bruit sec que fit la main de Iwaizumi contre le crâne de Makki.

\- Aïeuh! s'empressa de réagir le consort en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!

\- Ferme-la juste, siffla Iwaizumi d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Mais...

Le bruit d'une énième claque résonna dans l'air, et Oikawa finit par lancer un regard sévère vers ses deux consorts pour qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages.

\- Désolés, lachèrent-ils en chœur avant qu'Oikawa n'aie eu le temps de les réprimander.

Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et s'empara du sexe de Tobio sans plus leur attribuer la moindre attention.

\- Ça a fait mal? demanda-t-il en caressant la base de son sexe, déjà à demi-érigé.

\- N... non, mentit Tobio en lâchant un soupir de plaisir.

\- Oh? Donc je peux toucher? questionna sadiquement Oikawa en prenant un air rempli d'innocence.

Évidemment, la réaction de Tobio ne tarda pas à fuser.

\- NON!

Puis devant le regard amusé de Oikawa, il se reprit, les joues écarlates.

\- Je... je veux dire... euh... je... oui. J'ai eu mal... et euh... c'est sensible. Alors... euh... si vous pouviez... éviter?

Un ricanement narquois sortit de la gorge d'Oikawa qui resserra sa prise sur le sexe de son amant. Prit de court, Tobio se tortilla puis glissa légèrement dans sa direction, comme attiré vers Oikawa par la pression que celui-ci effectuait sur son membre. Délicatement, le Sultan déposa ses lèvres contre son aine. Son regard survola l'entrejambe de Tobio, redessina du bout des doigts les veines gorgées de sang, puis ses pupilles se posèrent enfin sur le sommet du gland, rougi et luisant. Suintant. Percé lui aussi d'un anneau en or.

Il déglutit à l'idée de la douleur que ce perçage avait dû provoquer. C'était juste un bout de peau, mais le phalus restait un endroit sensible. Le gland encore plus. La circoncision était déjà traumatisante en soit quand on la pratiquait à un âge avancé, alors que l'on s'amuse en plus de ça à percer le gland pénien... Oikawa lui-même ne souhaitait pas y penser. Mais assurément, il ne regretterait pas ce choix. Car une fois cicatrisé, les sensations changeraient du tout au tout.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Oikawa caressa le gland de Tobio, non sans éviter la zone meurtrie par l'anneau, mais un gémissement de douleur répondit à son geste, et il retira ses doigts.

On avait fait circoncire Tobio dès son arrivée au palais. La seule douleur était celle du perçage. Ça allait passer.

\- N'empêche, quand je te disais que tu pourrais encore bander, c'était pas des paroles en l'air, intervint Kunimi d'un air à la fois blasé et concerné. Matsukawa pouvait même te le confirmer puisqu'il s'était fait percer à cet endroit.

\- Je voulais pas qu'on me perce à cet endroit, signala Tobio en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non, en effet, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on te perce ici, rappela très justement Oikawa.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire taire les complaintes de Tobio.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il néanmoins pitoyablement.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Pourquoi? demanda plus sèchement Tobio.

\- Parce que je trouve ça excitant, ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde Oikawa.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que Matsukawa et moi qui nous soyons fait percer? grogna Tobio.

\- Matsukawa était déjà percé quand il est arrivé ici, avoua Oikawa en lui caressant les cuisses. Et j'avais envie que ça soit toi qui te fasse percer.

\- Je vais avoir l'impression de me répéter. Ce qui devient lassant à la longue. Mais _pourquoi_?

\- Parce que t'es son favori, crétin.

Iwaizumi, la voix de la sagesse. Oikawa ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cette intervention très louable.

\- Favori, mon cul..., souffla Tobio, mécontent.

Bien entendu, Oikawa décida de s'emparer de la perche tendue.

\- Très juste. Si ton pénis n'est pas disponible, il te reste toujours ton cul.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il s'empara de son postérieur et le palpa amoureusement comme s'il malaxait de la pâte à pain.

\- Votre majesté..., s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vous ai fait venir ici pour profiter tout simplement de votre compagnie? Je me suis gardé la journée de demain pour ça. Ce soir... par contre..., ricana-t-il, en continuant de malaxer les douces fesses de son favori.

Tobio fit la moue.

\- Et si je dis non?

\- Je ne crois pas que le choix soit négociable.

\- Mais d'habitude...

\- Tobio-chan. Je suis plus dur que la pierre. Le choix n'est clairement pas négociable.

\- Si mes tétons et mon gland percés vous excitent tant, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Matsukawa qui possède plus de trou que je ne pourrai en compter sur mon propre corps.

Oh le malin. Il essayait de détourner son attention. Effectivement, Mattsun faisait des pipes d'enfer avec son piercing lingual. Malheureusement pour lui...

\- Combien de fois m'as-tu dis "non" ce soir? sussura Oikawa en lui rendant un regard espiègle qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre par son petit stratagème.

\- Oikawa, s'indigna Iwaizumi en lui offrant un regard outré.

\- La ferme Iwa-chan. C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Tu essayes de le piéger, grinça Iwaizumi sans se laisser démonter.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire. Obéis, Iwa-chan.

Choqué, à la fois par le chantage clair de son souverain et par la façon dont le Sultan avait envoyé paître la personne qu'il considérait pourtant comme son meilleur ami, Tobio interrompit Iwaizumi avant que celui-ci n'aie le temps d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Ok, très bien. Mon cul. Pas le reste, accepta-t-il en se tournant vers Oikawa.

\- Kageyama, fit Iwaizumi sur le ton de la mise en garde.

Trop tard.

Oikawa ne pouvait pas être plus ravi par ce retournement de situation.

\- Tu es sûr de toi? demanda-t-il tout de même, pour tester sa détermination.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Oikawa de subir la mise en garde de Iwaizumi.

\- Oikawa, je te préviens.

Évidemment ignoré par le dit Oikawa.

\- J'ai dis oui, ne jouez pas davantage avec mes nerfs s'il vous plaît, s'indigna Tobio en tapant du poing sur le muret du bassin pour témoigner de son mécontentement.

 _Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si Iwa-chan ne l'avait pas prévenu_ , pensa Oikawa avec ironie.

\- Kindaichi-chan.

\- Oui, votre majesté? demanda timidement le jeune homme, étonné que son souverain lui adresse la parole à ce moment précis.

\- À tes yeux, quelle est la meilleure position au monde? demanda-t-il tout en attirant à lui son consort récalcitrant pour qu'il le rejoigne dans l'eau.

\- La... La meilleure position?

\- Oui. La meilleure position.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui amusait Oikawa, c'était la nature réservée de Kindaichi. Le pauvre n'avait jamais été complètement à l'aise avec son souverain. Cependant, il compensait avec sa docilité, et son sens aigu pour l'obéissance.

\- Le... Missionnaire, votre majesté?

Oikawa prit un air de réflexion intense.

\- Moui. Pour débuter, c'est la position idéale, en effet.

Il tourna Tobio vers Kindaichi.

\- Viens m'en faire la démonstration.

Brusquement, la tête de Tobio fit un demi-tour vers son souverain. Quelques vertèbres craquèrent à ce geste, et son regard alarmé se planta, choqué, dans celui d'Oikawa qui, bien loin de se sentir honteux de sa demande, commença à lui caresser le ventre avec avidité pour affirmer sa prise sur le corps de son consort. Tobio frissonna à ce geste. Il aimait que son amant et maître lui adresse des gestes d'affections, mais là.... disons qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir une récompense pour avoir accepté de se laisser battre à mort. Et ça... ok. C'était excitant.

\- Bon sang, Oikawa, grogna Iwaizumi dont la colère était visible à des kilomètres.

\- Quoi? ronronna Oikawa. Il l'a dit lui-même. Il _veut_ qu'on s'occupe de son petit cul étroit. Kindaichi-chan, je t'ai demandé de me faire une démonstration.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux de Tobio partirent à la rencontre du consort dont il était question, et sa pomme d'Adam roula sur sa gorge tandis qu'il l'observait s'avancer vers eux avec un brin d'appréhension... et, il se devait de l'avouer, autant d'excitation.

Le sexe dressé du souverain plaqué contre son dos ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Oikawa marquait ses effets. Il connaissait parfaitement le goût de Tobio pour le sexe. Il savait que son consort ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Depuis le début, il avait su que Tobio ne résisterait pas jusqu'au bout, peu importe à quel point il avait pu avoir mal en se faisant percer!

Pourtant il aurait dû le savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça!

Et merde. Le Sultan savait exactement comment préparer ses effets!

La totalité des consorts laissèrent échapper un gémissement de pur désespoir. Car... quelque part... aucun n'était vraiment étonné par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Oikawa... restait Oikawa peu importe ce que l'on puisse dire de lui.

Kindaichi se planta devant eux, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre. Oikawa lui facilita la tâche en poussant Tobio dans ses bras.

\- Si c'est trop difficile de commencer, je peux te guider, Kindaichi-chan, affirma Oikawa en reprenant sa place contre la paroi du bassin.

\- Je... ce serait trop d'honneur, répondit Kindaichi qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec Tobio.

\- Déjà, commence par l'embrasser, fit Oikawa.

\- Euh... ok.

Les joues écarlates, Kindaichi s'exécuta sous les yeux avides de Oikawa et de ses collègues consorts. D'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance à mesure que Tobio acceptait de répondre à ses baisers. Graduellement, Kindaichi prit de l'assurance, ses mains se perdirent sur la peau de Tobio, et leur corps se scellèrent. Mais soudainement, le favori du Sultan lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Par réflexe, Kindaichi recula, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Ça va?! s'enquit-il, anxieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous coller comme ça pour niquer, vous savez, intervint Makki. Suffit juste d'y aller franco. La bite dans le trou.

Il exécuta un geste obscène avec ses doigts, mimant l'action de la pénétration.

\- Y a pas plus simple. Il me semblait pourtant que vous connaissiez les bases. Franchement c'est décevant.

\- T'as qu'à t'en occuper, si tu sais tant y faire, ricanna Mattsun.

\- Vous en faites pas, vous y passerez tous, asséna Oikawa, moqueur. Mais d'abord, c'est au tour de Kindaichi-chan. Alors laissez-le gérer comme il l'entend.

Soudainement rendu muets par la stupeur, l'entièreté des consorts se tourna vers Oikawa comme pour confirmer qu'ils avaient bien entendu les paroles du souverain. Pas perturbé pour un sou par cette soudaine prise d'attention, Oikawa leur offrit un sourire des plus charmant, ravi d'avoir pensé à cette idée.

L'enflure jubilait.

De son côté, Tobio eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas virer dingue. Ses neurones surchauffèrent en cherchant un moyen de se défaire de cette situation devenue trop intense pour lui, mais il dut se résoudre à reconnaître que c'était fichu. Il n'avait plus qu'à arracher le pansement d'un coup sec.

Debout, l'eau du bassin ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse, aussi, s'agenouilla-t-il devant Kindaichi, défit sèchement son pagne, et s'empara-t-il de son sexe pour l'engloutir dans sa bouche sans autres formes de préliminaires.

Prit par surprise, Kindaichi lâcha un long râle de plaisir et tenta de se défaire de la prise de Tobio, mais le favori du Sultan le retint d'une main sur les fesses et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il le défendait de s'écarter. Prit au piège, Kindaichi n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter la fellation. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il observait son sexe entrer et sortir de la cavité buccale de son partenaire qui lécha, suça, et avala son pénis de toutes les façons possibles.

Oikawa les observa faire, la bouche sèche et le coeur battant. Il n'avait pas prévu que Tobio prenne les devants (l'auteur non plus), mais quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal. Kindaichi aurait probablement prit trop de temps pour se décider à reprendre son action. Mieux, Tobio - tout en s'occupant gracieusement de Kindaichi - s'exerçait à se préparer pour les pénétrations à venir. Oikawa ne le voyait pas correctement en raison de l'eau trouble du bassin, mais il n'eut aucun doute quant à son action sous-jacente. Tobio le faisait rarement, mais quand il s'en chargeait, c'est qu'il était durement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de passer par là.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre, frustré. Il voulait le prendre. Maintenant. Malheureusement, il s'était imposé des contraintes non négociables. Il voulait d'abord voir ce que donnait un Tobio prit par un autre que lui. Par différentes personnes. Mais il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Tobio, il voulait aussi voir les autres s'adonner au plaisir. Voir quels corps étaient les plus compatibles.

Non, il ne s'agissait clairement pas que de Tobio.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observa les réactions de ses consorts face au plaisir évident que prenait Kindaichi, mais également Tobio. Iwaizumi ne cessait de déglutir, les joues légèrement rosées, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de, parfois, réajuster son érection sans oser y toucher. Kunimi ne valait pas mieux. Il se dandinait, discret, mais Oikawa voyait bien que son désir ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Makki et Mattsun, de leurs côtés, semblaient mieux contenir leur excitation. Sûrement par habitude. Ces deux là étaient bien moins pudiques que Iwaizumi ou Kunimi. Cependant, comme les deux autres, ils ne tentèrent pas de soulager leurs érections. Pour cause, tant qu'Oikawa serait présent, aucun consort n'oserait ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Ils le feraient, seulement - et seulement - si Oikawa leur en intimerait l'autorisation. Pas avant.

Les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés du côté des deux chanceux l'obligèrent à retourner son attention vers le spectacle qui se déroulait en plein milieu du bassin. Kindaichi allait craquer. La délivrance n'était plus très loin. Tobio faisait un travail merveilleux. Cependant...

\- Tobio-chan, roucoula Oikawa. Si tu m'as interdit de toucher à cette partie de ton anatomie, je t'interdis d'y toucher.

Prit la main dans le sac, Tobio retira sa main de son érection en gémissant de frustration, et c'est ce moment précis que choisis Kindaichi pour jouir dans la bouche de Tobio. La main fermement crispée dans ses cheveux, il l'obligea à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte, faisant complètement fi de son réflexe de rejet.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tobio le laissa faire, non sans grimacer devant le goût probablement aigre du sperme de Kindaichi. Le jeune homme faisait la même tête à chaque fois qu'Oikawa jouissait dans sa bouche. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Oikawa d'aimer ses fellations. Assurément, il se débrouillait aussi bien que Mattsun ou Makki. Juste... il comprenait que le goût puisse être trop amer. Lui-même n'avait jamais essayé de donner ce type de gâterie, de peur d'en être répugné. Or, il se refusait à détester le sexe. Il aimait bien trop cela pour n'en détester ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie.

Voilà pourquoi il laissait tout le côté désagréable à ses consorts.

C'était mesquin, il l'avouait sans complexe, mais il restait le Sultan de ce pays. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kindaichi reprit ses esprits et finit par relâcher la tignasse brune de Tobio. Son compagnon retira sa bouche en toussant légèrement. D'un claquement de doigt, Oikawa fit signe à Kunimi que c'était à son tour d'en profiter. L'ex-fonctionnaire ne se fit par prier deux fois. Le jeune homme se rapprocha, confiant, de Kindaichi et de Tobio, puis, sans montrer le moindre état d'âme, crocheta l'un des bras ballants de Tobio pour le relever. Sans hésiter, il le poussa contre le muret, face au sol, et agrippa ses hanches.

\- Je vais être cool pour cette fois, prévint Kunimi. Mais c'est bien parce que je sais que tu as quatre autres bites à prendre et que tu as déjà fais jouir Kindaichi. C'est clair?

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher à déglutir, Tobio acquiesça, les poings serrés.

\- Je t'ai pas entendu, gronda Kunimi en glissant son sexe entre les fesses de Tobio.

\- Oui. Merci, siffla Tobio en serrant les dents.

Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision. Tobio et Kunimi se respectaient en tant que consorts respectifs, mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Alors même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en temps normal, ils n'étaient pas non plus du genre à se lancer des gentillesses à tout bout de champ. Cela se résumait ainsi: du "Je t'aime, moi non plus".

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur la réponse de Tobio, Kunimi glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs et prit ses fesses en coupe. Il écarta sans ménagement les deux lobes de son posterieur, puis fit glisser son gland déjà luisant contre l'anus de son partenaire.

Il commença à le pénétrer. Lentement.

Les poings serrés, le corps de Tobio se crispa à cette intrusion et se contracta par réflexe. Kunimi lâcha une grimace d'inconfort, et, n'y tenant plus, lui asséna une fessée brutale.

Le regard de Tobio s'écarquilla d'incrédulité. Il se serait très probablement retourné pour gronder sur Kunimi si celui-ci ne l'avait pas retenu par la nuque avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'y voir clair.

\- Tu te ressers trop, siffla son compagnon provisoir en sans essayer de s'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Détends-toi!

Entre ses mèches, Oikawa crut repérer le regard meurtrier de Tobio. Le Sultan ne fit aucune remarque sur la fessée. Il aurait très bien pu l'asséner lui-même si Tobio s'était trop contracté sur lui. Et ce, bien que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

Étonnamment, Tobio ne protesta pas et, cherchant le regard de Oikawa, finit par se détendre suffisamment pour que Kunimi finisse par le pénétrer entièrement.

Une fois fait, Kageyama ne lâcha pas le regard de son souverain. Oikawa y détecta du désir. Une furieuse envie que ça soit lui qui le pénétre. Il se laissa happer par ces beaux yeux bleus, et s'installa dans une position plus confortable. Son érection se rappela à lui.

 _Plus tard,_ tenta-t-il de se calmer. _Bientôt._

Oui. Bientôt il pourrait s'abîmer en lui. Férocement. Amoureusement. Comme aucun de ces hommes ne savaient le faire mieux que lui.

Les premiers va et viens ne tardèrent pas à avoir raison de leur connexion visuelle. Tobio ferma les yeux, incontrôlablement prit par le plaisir que lui offrait Kunimi. Le son des claquements de hanches contre les lunes blanches de Tobio se répercutait dans la pièce. Ses gémissement étaient une litanie pour Oikawa qui en savoura la mélopée sans louper une seule miette des va et viens incessants de Kunimi en Tobio.

Au bout d'un moment, les gestes se firent plus erratique, Kunimi glissait sur une pente longue, et c'est alors qu'il le toucha... ce point intime qui rendrait fou n'importe qui se retrouvant dans la même position que Tobio.

Il exulta, prit par une vague de jouissance. Mais Kunimi fut plus rapide. D'une main ferme, il s'empara du sexe tendu de Tobio puis serra impitoyablement la base de sa verge.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tobio se cambra en arrière, incapable de jouir pleinement. Une longue plainte douloureuse s'échappa de sa gorge et il tenta de faire relâcher Kunimi. Sans succès. Dans un râle, le jeune homme finit par jouir à l'intérieur de son confrère.

Affaiblit par le geste de Kunimi, et sans avoir eut la possibilité de jouir entièrement, Tobio s'effondra contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, le souffle erratique, et un gémissement proche de la souffrance accompagna les dernières poussées de Kunimi qui se retira sitôt qu'il eut finit de se déverser en lui.

Estomaqué par un tel final, Oikawa mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa Kunimi se réajuster puis se tourner vers lui.

\- J'ai finis.

Oikawa le regarda regagner sa place, incrédule.

\- Tu...

\- Oui? questionna Kunimi, l'air de rien.

\- Tu...

\- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de finir votre phrase, votre majesté, le mieux serait de ne plus me demander de coucher avec votre favori. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Eh bien... Oikawa se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Je ne te le demanderai plus...

\- Parfais, sourit Kunimi. Au tour de qui, maintenant?

\- ... Mattsun...? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Quelque part, Oikawa commençait à regretter d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenu d'obliger ses consorts à forniquer ensemble. Pas qu'il regrette les quelques notes de plaisirs qui avaient précédé cet instant probablement humiliant pour Tobio, mais quelque part... oui... il regrettait. Seulement... et bien... il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire machine arrière...

\- Je peux accompagner Mattsun? intervint Makki en levant une main joyeuse. Jouir trois fois plutôt que quatre sera peut-être moins difficile pour lui? Pour le coup j'ai quand même mal pour lui.

Ce qui ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Non. C'est bon, je vais tenir, affirma Tobio en se redressant sur ses cuisses.

Dans son geste, il se caressa le bas ventre, comme si cela pouvait apaiser ce que Kunimi venait de lui faire subir.

Quelque part, dans un autre coin de son cœur meurtri, Oikawa se mit à remercier Makki pour sa proposition inespérée.

\- Tu as mon autorisation Makki.

Ravis par cette nouvelle, Makki lança un regard complice vers Mattsun. Au grand damn de Tobio qui ne put s'empêcher de heurter Oikawa de son mécontentement silencieux.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il?! Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable ainsi! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à lui en vouloir parce qu'il entretenait pour lui un léger sentiment de pitié... si?!

Oikawa détourna le regard, coupable. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement sur son genou droit, et il se racla confusément la gorge.

Vivement que cette soirée ce termine....

\- Makki, tu le prends par derrière, je m'occupe du devant, proposa Mattsun d'un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse le contraire? quémanda Makki sous le regard ennuyé de Tobio. J'ai envie de voir vos deux visages pendant que je jouirai.

\- Décidez-vous, bordel, siffla Iwaizumi, coupant court à Oikawa qui n'en demandait pas mieux.

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseau?

Makki leva les yeux au ciel mais lui présenta tout de même son poing.

Un... deux... trois... Makki vainquit l'ennemi. Alléluia.

Sans perdre plus de temps, quatre mains s'activèrent, expertes, et dancèrent, bienheureuses sur le corps trempé d'un Tobio qui ne chercha nullement à échapper à leurs poignes. Mattsun fut le premier à pénétrer le jeune homme. L'entrée fut plus simple qu'avec Kunimi. Et pour cause, l'anus de Tobio avait été largement préparé par le précédent consort. Connaissant ce fait, Makki fut tout à fait déterminé à tenter la double pénétration.

La tentative, grâce aux deux experts du harem, se déroula sans trop de difficultés. Ils dilatèrent suffisamment la fleur intime de Tobio pour que Makki s'y insinue sans encombre en même temps que Mattsun.

La position ne semblait pas du tout confortable... pourtant, lorsque Tobio finit par s'y habituer et que les deux actifs commencèrent à bouger, les choses devinrent grandement... intéressantes. Le fait qu'ils ponctuent leur gestes de baisers devait aider. Oikawa n'entendit jamais autant crier Tobio que ce soir là. Bien sûr, il n'était question que de plaisir. Cependant, cela rendit suffisamment jaloux Oikawa pour que, lorsque Makki et Mattsun urent finit leur tour, qu'il manqua presque de sucrer son tour à Iwaizumi. Pas que cela perturbe nécessairement l'intéressé. Mais sa morale à deux balles le retint tout autant que son fichu honneur mal placé.

Malgré tout, voir Iwaizumi s'activer avant lui fut révélateur du type d'amant qu'il était. Entièrement à l'écoute, toujours là pour donner ce qu'on attendait de lui, il ménagea Tobio à un point que même Oikawa trouva ça fastidieusement long à regarder.

La jouissance du jeune homme ne fut pas vraiment visible. Il n'y eu aucune éjaculation, pourtant, il hurla de plaisir. Probablement sous le coup d'un trop plein de stimulations en une soirée... et le tout sans que personne n'aie jamais touché à son sexe.

Un exploit à graver dans le marbre.

Oikawa trouvait admirable le fait que Tobio ne se soit pas encore effondré de fatigue. Assurément, il ne demandait que ça. Cependant, et malgré tout ça, il se planta devant Oikawa, l'air revêche, et le défia du regard.

"Je vous en prie, à votre tour. Je ne vous décevrez pas."

De quoi réveiller son désir endormit.

Aussi, il installa Tobio sur ses genoux, et l'empala directement sur son érection, dos à lui. Nulle besoin de demander à son favori de bouger, ce fut son premier réflexe. Oikawa ne prit pas non plus la peine de lui dicter un rythme. Il s'arrangeait très bien avec celui de Tobio du moment que son érection s'enfonçait bel et bien dans son joli fessier.

De plus, et faisant fit des précédents refus de son amant quant à ses parties intimes, Oikawa se donna la liberté de passer outre les appréhension de Tobio, et massa langoureusement son sexe. Le tout, bien entendu non sans éviter le gland qu'il frôla à peine, et lui adressa mille baisers dans le cou tout en lui susurrant de nombreux mots d'amours.

Oui. Oikawa compensait son manque de gentillesse par des phrases romantiques sorties pendant l'acte sexuel.

Mais encore une fois, qu'y pouvait-il?! Tobio était tellement beau. Et si mignon! C'était plus fort que lui! Sans oublier ce moment où ils jouirent dans une synchronisation mutuelle quasi parfaite.

Assurément, Oikawa n'oublierait jamais cette soirée. Ni ce moment où il dut, avec l'aide de ses consorts, sécher puis transporter Tobio jusqu'à son lit. Lit qu'il partagea, bien entendu, avec tout ce petit monde.

Franchement, il adorait ce genre de soirée.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ceci vous aura plu !  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée !


End file.
